The functional efficiency of the G/F protein that facilitates adenylate cyclase activation is increased in dopamine-rich brain areas of schizophrenic subjects. These findings suggest that aberrant dopaminergic transmission in brain of schizophrenics could be due to a basic defect in the function of the G/F protein. Studies on the effect of BHT-920, a compound which has been shown to be therapeutically effective in schizophrenic subjects, showed that it decreased 3H-spiroperidol binding and it reduced tyrosine hydroxylase activity in caudate nucleus.